In the prior art, there is a manual operating device for the accelerator pedal and brake pedal for the handicapped person, such as Korean Utility Model Publication No. 85-592. In Korean Utility Model Publication No. 85-592, dated Apr. 21, 1985, K.H. Rho et al. describes a type of manual operating device for the accelerator pedal and brake pedal of an automobile. As shown in FIG. 6, K.H. Rho et al. shows that when the driver pulls the handle lever 101, bevel gear 102 and the axle 103 are rotated simultaneously, thereby rotating eccentrical shaft 104 and bevel gear 105, which causes the rod 106 to move downward and press accelerator pedal 107 down, thus the automobile is accelerated. When the driver takes his hand off the handle lever 101, or pushes it to the original position, the axle 103 and accelerator pedal 107 are moved to the original position by the spring 108. When the driver pushes the handle lever 101 downward in order to stop the automobile, the rod 109 and the brake pedal 110 are moved downward, and the automobile is stopped. When the driver takes his hand off the handle lever 101, or pulls it to the original position, the rod 109 and the brake pedal 110 are moved upward to the original position, and the automobile is again able to move.
However, the prior utility model is inconvenient for the handicapped driver to use to operate the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal, because it requires both forward and backward movement and upward and downward movement for accelerating and stopping the automobile. In this conventional device, the complicated mechanical structure increases the cost of production, and creates an enormous economic burden. Furthermore, the efficiency of production is low because of the complicated mechanical structure.